The Degree of Hurt
by Merlin71
Summary: Tag for Finding Judas. Cameron and Chase talk. Sort of.


Title: The Degree of Hurt

Author: Merlin7/clarkangel

Rating: R for language

Dislcaimer: Wish they were mine. They aren't

Archive: Anywhere

Summary: Tag for Finding Judas. Cameron and Chase talk. Sort of.

**THE DEGREE OF HURT**

"Does it hurt?"

Chase jerked his head up and gave Cameron a look that had to clearly convey the fact he thought it was a stupid question. Of course it hurt. Resisting the urge to touch the bruise on his jaw, Chase said only, "I guess."

The chair beside him was pulled back and a moment later Cameron sat down. Chase could feel her staring at him. Staring at the bruise. Finally he looked at her and asked, "What do you want?"

"Why did House hit you?" Cameron's voice was carefully neutral as she asked.

"Why do you think he hit me?" Chase could hear the anger in his own question.

There was a long moment of silence before Cameron shrugged. "I don't know. I can't figure him out any more."

Chase snorted at that. "You never had him figured out." He ignored the hurt look in Cameron's eyes and went back to his puzzle. Which didn't have a single number inked in. He couldn't concentrate. Hell, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be here, but this morning he had decided he wasn't going to let House chase him away. He liked his job and House be damned. Things had changed last night. House had been wrong, Chase had been right, House had punched him. That was fucked up in more ways than Chase wanted to consider. But one thing hadn't changed. He wanted to keep his job.

"Did you tell anyone?" Cameron shifted in her chair, the motion drawing Chase's attention back to her as much as the question did.

"You mean did I run and tattle to Tritter?" Chase spat back. He was tired of being accused of things he didn't do. Cameron's little taunts about kissing up to Daddy had hurt. They shouldn't have and he really didn't want them too...but they'd hurt. So he wasn't in the mood for her right now.

Cameron pulled back from the anger that blazed in Chase's eyes. But she didn't look frightened, she looked surprised. "I didn't mean Tritter," she replied. "I meant Cuddy. You should tell her about it. That House punched you."

Resisting the urge to sigh, Chase shook his head. "I'm sure she already knows. We had an audience and you know how hospital gossip is. What's the story you heard?"

"That you told House to stop the surgery and he punched you when you wouldn't back off," Cameron dutifully replied. She studied Chase for a moment then reached out and touched her fingertips to his forearm. "I'm glad you figured it out, Chase. I'm glad you saved that little girl."

"Yeah...yay for me." He pulled his arm away and stood up, wanting to put distance between them. Maybe he'd go do some clinic hours. Or spend the day in ICU. He doubted House would come looking for him today. But when he reached the door he stopped and turned back to Cameron. "Do you think I turned traitor? That I talked to Tritter?"

The question seemed to hit Cameron like a slap in the face. "Does it matter what I think?" She was trying to evade having to answer. Which was answer in itself.

But Chase pressed on. "I don't care what you think, but I want to know. It's a yes or no answer, Cameron."

"But it's not that simple." She sounded frustrated at her own reply, but she didn't offer anything else.

"You think I did." For some reason Chase was surprised by that. Surprised that it hurt a bit, digging at him like a thorn in his side. He turned away and stumbled out the door. He didn't make it to the stairs before Cameron caught up to him.

She grabbed his arm to pull him back around. "After what House did to you, I think you'd be within your rights to turn him in." Cameron was breathless as she spoke, but she didn't pause to add, "But I don't you did it."

Looking into her eyes, Chase saw sincerity and he didn't question anything beyond that. Whatever prompted her to believe him in this moment, it was enough. "I was tempted," he confessed. "After he hit me."

"Because you wanted to hurt him back," Cameron interjected, and it sounded like she understood.

"Yeah." Chase thought maybe she did. House had hurt her enough times, rejecting her feelings for him. Feelings Chase didn't understand, but it wasn't like that mattered either. "I have to go." He pulled away from her, but she stepped in front of him to block his way.

Offering a hesitant smile, Cameron blurted out, "Want to go for drinks later? Maybe a burger?"

He hadn't expected the invitation and he wasn't sure what to say. Chase couldn't help but wonder why she was asking. Then he decided he didn't want to know why. It was enough she had asked. He didn't want to be alone again tonight, and he didn't want to have to pretend around one of the pretty nurses he had considered asking out. Making small talk with Cameron over drinks was harmless enough, and she was the only person who might even understand his pain, even if they would never understand each other. "What time?" he asked.

"Eight? Barring complications." Cameron's smile looked completely genuine now.

"Sounds good." Chase almost smiled back. Almost. It hurt to smile now, for reasons that extended beyond the bruise on his jaw. "Tell House..." he began, but he really didn't give a damn if House knew where he was.

Cameron seemed to understand and as she walked back to the office she called over his shoulder," I'll tell him I haven't seen you!"

He didn't need to reply to that so Chase opened the door and climbed the stairs to NICU. He figured House wouldn't expect him to hide there twice. And, for once, Chase didn't expect anything from House either.

Gingerly he touched the bruise. The skin felt tender and the bone ached, but the matter in between felt numb.

But that didn't make the truth any less painful.

**THE END**


End file.
